0²
Zero Two (written O2 or 02) is the final boss of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It resides deep within a dreary little star named Dark Star. It resembles an angel due to the fact that it is Zero, (Final Boss of Kirby's Dream Land 3) back from the dead and still controlling Dark Matter. This juxtaposition, along with as its eerie qualities, has earned it the title of being one of the more horrific bosses of the series. Zero Two has two blood soaked wings, a halo, a dark red eye, and a tiny spike on bottom. It wishes to build upon the original Zero's conquest by taking over the surrounding planets of Pop Star. (particularly Ripple Star) It is only able to feel negative emotions. It reasons that if it cannot be happy, then neither can the rest of the galaxy. Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Zero Two can only be faced if the player has every single Crystal Shard. Kirby has the supreme Crystal Gun during the fight, and Ribbon uses her wings to guide Kirby around. At first, Zero Two is impervious to absolutely any attack. He is however, able to stun it by continuously shooting at its eye. However, it constantly shoots energy balls with deadly accuracy. While it is stunned, Kirby must then aim for the halo. After enough damage is done to the halo, Zero Two flips over revealing a long green thorn-like tail on his bottom. This is its weak spot, so Kirby has to get as much real damage as he can before it flips back over and the whole cycle repeats. However, when attacking the tail, it shoots several green globs at random directions. The tail itself is also a threat; Zero Two can swing its tail at you to damage you. Also, while stunned, it is possible to destroy Zero Two's wings, which will result in him moving much slower. Essentially, Zero Two is more susceptible to damage like this. While Zero Two still has wings, it will follow you where ever you fly. If Kirby destroys them though, he can fly above it, and shoot its halo without having to shoot its eye first. Trivia *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Zero Two's name is written as O2 which is the formula for diatomic oxygen. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the music for Zero Two is titled 02 which is zero squared. *During the fight with Zero Two, the "Try Again" option is replaced with "Tough It Out!". This option has the same effect as "Continue". *If the player beats Miracle Matter without having all the Crystal Shards, the credits roll with simple outlines of the real artwork shown in the real ending credits (after beating Zero Two), the last artwork shown resembles a 'happy' Zero Two, a hint for the real ending. *At least one kind of ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Strategy guides erroneously refers to Zero Two as being a benevolent being that rarely causes trouble in the cloudy regions of Shiver Star. Such facts are untrue, as Zero Two is not benevolent, nor is it located in Shiver Star. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category: Final Bosses